jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friend's Storm Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Tony Stark and Bruce Banner create a robot named Ultron, intended to be a peacekeeper and help out the Avengers. But Ultron decides that the only way to ensure peace on Earth is through mankind's extinction. Now the Avengers and Justice Guardians must face this new threat. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Snowflake, Patrick Dragonheart, King Mickey Mouse, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Axel Brodie, Jim Crocodile Cook, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix will guest star in this. *A prologue will be featured in this. *DJ develops a rivalry with Quicksilver due to his power of speed. He'll also train his speed power more. *Despite not helping in the creation of Ultron, Jeffrey might help with creating Vision. *Due to the violence in the film, Lily will be absent in the film. *This adventure is the season 8 finale in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series. *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes Nightmare (Prologue Part 1) * (It's nighttime at the Justice Guardians' estate. The team was asleep.) * Jeffrey: *moans as he sleeps* * (Jeffrey dreams that he and the team were defeated by an unknown foe.) * Jeffrey: *moans* Guys... * (Then he hears a frightening voice) * ?????: I've had strings that held me down.... *Jeffrey: *gasps* *?????: But now..... I'm free...... *(Red eyes are seen) *?????: There are..... no strings on me.... *(Before Jeffrey could react, the unknown foe threw a silver fist at his face) *Jeffrey: *wakes up and screams* *Aqua: *wakes up and gasps* Jeffrey!! Are you alright, dear?! *Jeffrey: *panting, then sees Aqua* ...! *hugs her* *Aqua: ....! Is something wrong, my cuddly dragon? *Jeffrey: I...had a bad dream. *Aqua: *gasps* It wasn't Xehanort, was it?! *Jeffrey: No. We were fighting a enemy we never faced before. And...it beat us. We weren't killed, but i was the only one left standing. Then i hear a voice. *Aqua: What was it? *Jeffrey: "I've had strings that held me down. But now I'm free, there are no strings on me." Then all i saw were these red eyes and a silver fist coming at my face. That's when i woke up. *Aqua: Sounds like a robot Pinocchio. *Jeffrey: Yeah. *groans* I can't get it out of my head... *Aqua: ......... *smiles a bit* It's okay, dear. *starts to rub Jeffrey's shoulders* It was just a dream. *Jeffrey: *sighs calmly as Aqua rubs his shoulders* *Aqua: *smiles while rubbing Jeffrey's shoulders* Just relax, dear. It's over now. Try to forget about that dream. *Jeffrey: Okay. *smiles a bit* *Aqua: *while rubbing Jeffrey's shoulders and smiling, seductively* How 'bout I change into something more attractive? Would that help you? *Jeffrey: *smiles a bit more and nods* Sure. *Aqua: *smiles and changes into her mermaid-form* *Jeffrey: *smiles* You always look so beautiful in that form. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles, seductively* And how about attractive? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Very attractive. *Mermaid-Aqua: *hugs Jeffrey and sings* What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me? And I could be part of you world. *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses Mermaid-Aqua on the lips* *Mermaid-Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey back on the lips* *Jeffrey: I love you, my ocean queen. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* I love you too my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, honey. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and hugs Jeffrey* You've made my life perfect ever since we've met, and you've been making my life perfect ever since. I'd do anything to show how much I love you, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs her back* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Feel better? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Wonderful. *Jeffrey: *smiles, then yawns* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Goodnight again my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: Good night, my ocean queen. And thank you. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and falls back asleep* *Jeffrey: *falls back asleep too* *(As he sleeps, Jeffrey strokes his hand through Mermaid-Aqua's hair.) The Following Morning (Prologue Part 2) *(Jeffrey is at the breakfast table) *Jeffrey: *sighs as he eats his eggs and hash browns* *Jaden: *notices how tired Jeffrey looks* You okay, big brother? *Jeffrey: Huh? Oh...I'm okay. *Jaden: You look like you didn't sleep well. *Jeffrey: Sorry. *Xion: Care to tell us what's wrong, daddy? *Jeffrey: I...had a nightmare last night. *Xion: ....! *hugs Jeffrey* I hope it didn't have to do with Xemnas... *Jeffrey: No, it wasn't him. It was a enemy we never fought before. *Jaden: What kinda enemy? *Jeffrey: I couldn't see what he looked like, but he had these red eyes. He defeated us all. We survived, but i was the last one standing. *Alexis: *listens to this and looks a bit nervous* *Nails: *gulps* *Jeffrey: Then i heard him say "I had strings that held me down. But now I'm free. There are no strings on me." *Jesse: Was it Puppetmon? *Jeffrey: No. The last thing i saw was this silver fist coming at my face. Then i woke up. *Jaden: Geez..... That 'is '''scary. *Jeffrey: I'm sorry. *Aqua: *smiles* Don't be, dear. I keep telling you, it was just a bad dream. *Jeffrey: But i can't get it out of my head. *Jaden: *smiles and puts his hands on his shoulder* Perhaps you'll forget about it later on today. *Jeffrey: I hope so. *Xion: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey on the cheek* Be brave, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs Xion* *Xion: *smiles and hugs Jeffrey back* Mommy's right. It was just a bad dream. There's nothing to worry about. *Jeffrey: Maybe you're right. *(Later on...) *Tammy: So this scepter Loki used 3 years ago is that powerful? *Xion: Yep. He used it to control people's minds. *DJ: ...! *gulps* Sounds scary... *Xion: I remember it all too well. *Snowflake: I hear that it couldn't affect Mr. Stark though. *Xion: That's right. *DJ: I sure hope the same protection from the staff will apply to us too. *Xion: We'll make sure of that. *Jaden: If only we knew where it was... *Jeffrey: Hm... *JARVIS Mark II: Sir, a Mr. Captain America is on the line. He has a urgent message for you all. *Jeffrey: I wonder.... *presses a button and Captain America appears on a screen* *Captain America: Hey, Jeffrey! *Jeffrey: ...! Steve! *DJ: *smiles widely and wags his tail* Captain America!!! *Meowth: What's up? *Captain America: I believe we've found it! *Jeffrey: What?! *Captain America: Loki's scepter! *Jeffrey: ...! Yes!! *Xion: Wait! Where?! *Captain America: We've pin-pointed it's location in Sokovia. Baron Strucker has it. *Yugi: Then that's where we're going. *Captain America: Rendezvous at the Avengers Tower. We'll see you than. *Jeffrey: All right. *Jaden: Thanks for the info, Captain Rogers. See you in a bit. *(Jeffrey ends the message) *Jeffrey: Okay, everyone. Gather what you need. We're heading to Avengers Tower. *DJ: *smiles and jumps up and down* Oh boy!!!! I'm gonna see Captain America again!!! *Snowflake: *smiles* *Shira: *smiles* What's even more exciting is that all 6 Avengers might be together again for this mission. *Midna: This should be interesting. Especially after hearing about these people. *May: *smiles* Plus the newest members like me haven't meet Hawkeye yet. *Lea: Then what are we waiting for? *Jaden: *gets the keys to the ElementalMobile* Let's get going!! *Jeffrey: Right behind you, bro! *Tammy: *smiles as she heads to the garage* I can't wait to see Black Widow again!!! *Xion: *smiles* Me either, Tam. *Snowflake: And I can't wait to see Thor... *sighs romantically* *DJ: *blushes in surprise* Uh... *Snowflake: ...! Oh! Uh- But you'll always be the only guy for me, DJ. *giggles nervously* *DJ: *smiles at Snowflake* *Snowflake: *smiles* Plus I'm excited to meet them all. They sound really cool. *Xion: *smiles* They are. Attack in Sokovia *(Black Widow is driving a vehicle with Hawkeye in it as he shoots arrows at HYDRA agents.) * * *Snowflake: *creates a tornado that picks up a group of HYDRA agents and spins them around in it* *DJ: Great job, Snow! *Snowflake: You were right, DJ!!! These guys '''are '''crazy!!! *DJ: Definitely!! *Tammy: Why anyone would join a nut-job organization like HYDRA, I'll never know!!! *Xion: We'll figure that out later! Let's take these guys down! *Midna: With pleasure!!! *impales a HYDRA agent with her hair* *Lea: Burn, baby! *uses some fire attacks on some HYDRA agents* *Xion: We're on a roll now!!! Thunder!!! *uses Thunder on 4 HYDRA agents* *DJ: *uses his super speed to take down several HYDRA agents* *Aqua: *uses Shotlock on several HYDRA agents* *Jeffrey: Strike Raid!! *tosses his Keyblade at some HYDRA agents* *Alexis: Go Cyber Angel Benten!!! *(Cyber Angel Benten kills several HYDRA agents) *Pikachu: Pikachu!!! *uses Thunder on some HYDRA agents* *Jesse: Go Topaz Tiger!!! *(Topaz Tiger slashes several HYDRA agents down) *Joey: Go, Flame Swordsman!! *(Flame Swordsman kills several HYDRA agents) *May: Venasuar!!! Petal Dance!!! *(May's Venasaur uses Petal Dance against several HYDRA agents) *Discord: Over here, you HYDRA losers! *(The HYDRA agents point their weapons at Discord) *(They try to shoot him, but they keep missing him) *Jaden: Come on guys!!! We're getting closer to their base!!! *Jeffrey: You heard him, guys! Let's keep going!! *Jaden: *to Jeffrey as they run* Hey, big bro!!! I could use a lift!!! *Jeffrey: Not a problem! *turns into his dragon form* *Jaden: *smiles and jumps onto Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *starts flying* *Iron Man: *to Dragon-Jeffrey* Race you!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're on!!! *HYDRA agent: Shoot him down!!!! *(Several HYDRA agents point their weapons at Dragon-Jeffrey) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *breathes fire at the HYDRA agents* *(The HYRDA agents scream in pain) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hm. Take that! *Jaden: This'll protect you, big brother!!! *draws a card* I activate the Spell Card "Clay Wrap"!!! *(An invisible shield covers Dragon-Jeffrey's entire body) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, little bro! *Jaden: *holds on tight to Dragon-Jeffrey as he flies* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Hang on tight!! *Jaden: Strucker is in for a big surprise!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Definitely!! *Jaden: Baron Strucker. We meet at last. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *Strucker: *pulls out a gun* Don't make me shoot you!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Go ahead. Give me an excuse. *Strucker: *fires the gun at Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sarcastically* Ow. *Strucker: Wha-w-w-w-w-why isn't it working?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I can't be killed so easily. *Jaden: Skytsengel's are bullet-proof!! *Strucker: ...! *looks pale* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks* ...BOO!! *Strucker: *runs away screaming* *Jaden: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey's back* Way to go, big bro! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* Nothing to it! *Jaden: *hops off Dragon-Jeffrey's back* Now let's look for that scepter. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* Right. *(Jaden and Dragon-Jeffrey rendezvous with Stark) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Missed anything? *Stark: Nope. I was actually on my way to get the scepter. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Perfect. *Jaden: Which way to the lab? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sniffs* It's not far. *Stark: Will you lead the way for a Dragon Snack? *Dragon-Jeffrey: What am i, Scooby-Doo? *Stark: Roll over and chase the monsters. Than we'll see. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Funny. *walks inside with Jaden and Tony following him* *Aqua: *On Jaden's communicator watch* Any luck yet? *Jaden: I think we have a lead, big sis. *Xion: *on Jaden's communicator watch* Glad to hear that, Uncle Jaden. *Jaden: Keep the victory alive on the outside, guys! *Meowth: *on Jaden's communicator* No problem, mon captaine! *(Something fast runs passed several members) *Bartok: What was that?!? *Meowth: No idea! *(Suddenly, Lea gets knocked off his feet by the fast force) *Lea: Whoa!! Hey! Who did that?! *(The fast force is revealed to be Quicksilver) *Quicksilver: *smirks* You didn't see that coming?! *DJ: ...! Who the heck are you? *Quicksilver: Try to catch me and I might tell. *runs off super fast* *DJ: *growls* Get back here!! *chases after Quicksilver super fast* *Quicksilver: *sees DJ gain up on him* Oooooh. A fast little kitty, are you? *DJ: Faster than you, that's for sure!! *Quicksilver: *smirks* Is that so?! *speeds up away from DJ* *DJ: *snarls as he keeps chasing after Quicksilver* Ultron Program *Stark: Hey, Jeffrey. You wanna help us out with the Ultron program? *Jeffrey: ...! Uh, no thanks, Tony. *Banner: You sure? Stark and I could use your assistance with it. *Jeffrey: Actually, I'm exhausted from today's mission. You guys go ahead. *Stark: I can get you a double caffinated Dr. Pepper. Maybe that'll help. *Jeffrey: No thanks, Tony. I'll be fine. *Stark: Fine. But I'm just saying, you'll be missing out on the fun. *Jeffrey: Sorry. *(As Jeffrey leaves) *Aqua: *follows Jeffrey* Jeffrey, dear. Are you okay? It's not like you to turn down a chance to invent something. *Jeffrey: *sighs as he sits on a couch with Aqua* I guess it's that nightmare. I can't get it out of my head. *Aqua: The one about the "robot Pinocchio"? *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Aqua: *holds Jeffrey's hands and smiles* Jeffrey. I told you before dear. It was all just a dream. *Jeffrey: I know, honey. But something about it freaks me out. *Aqua: Perhaps you should talk to Princess Luna about it. *Jeffrey: Well, all right. *(They find Princess Luna) *Jeffrey: Princess Luna? *Princess Luna: Yes, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: There's something i gotta talk about. I've been having these nightmares for a little while now. *Princess Luna: Describe them. *Jeffrey: Well, the team and i were fighting a foe we never faced before...and we lost. We survived, but i was the last one standing. Then i heard a voice saying "I had strings that held me down, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me". The last thing i saw were these red eyes and this big silver fist coming at my face. Then...i woke up. *Princess Luna: ........ That wasn't just an ordinary dream. *Aqua: What? *Princess Luna: What you had is a potential warning. A possible vision of the future. *Jeffrey: A vision? No wonder why i can't stop thinking about it. *Princess Luna: Do you have any idea who this mysterious figure is that appears in your dreams? *Jeffrey: No. His whole body was all shadowy. The only thing i could see was his red eyes and the silver fist that hits me. *Princess Luna: Hm... Well it sounds like this is a robot. *Aqua: A robot? *Princess Luna: "A silver fist". What else could it be? *Jeffrey: Hm... Avengers Party *Aster: *talking to a group of people* And after My Destiny Hero Diamond Dude finished off my opponent's monster, I said "Diamonds may be a girl's best friend, but there's a boy's best weapon!" *(The people laughed and clapped) *Jesse: Wow, Aster! You really should hang around with us more often! *Aster: Really? *Alexis: Yes. It would be like ol' times back at Duel Academy. *Aster: *smiles* Hm. Certainly would be, wouldn't it? *Jaden: *to the bartender* One Diet Coke please. *Jeffrey: Dr. Pepper for me, please. *(The bartender serves them their drinks) *Jaden: Thank you. *Jeffrey: Thank you. *????: So, you're King Jeffrey Dragonheart? *(Leon appears next to Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: ...! Uh, yeah. *Leon: *holds out his hand* I'm Leon. It's an honor to meet you. *Jeffrey: *shakes it* Thank you. *Jaden: *smiles* Leon! It's been a long time! *Leon: Indeed. *??????: You haven't changed a bit! *(Yuffie appears) *Jeffrey: ...? *Yuffie: You don't know me? *smiles* I'm the great ninja, Yuffie! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Pleased to meet you. *Yuffie: I'm surprised Jaden or Sora didn't tell you about us. *Jeffrey: Oh, well. *Jaden: *Chuckles nervously* Oops... *Jeffrey: No worries, bro. *??????: *to Aqua* Excuse me? Are you really Queen Aqua? *(Aerith appears) *Aqua: Oh, yes. And you are? *Aerith: I'm Aerith. And I'm a friend of Sora and Jaden too. *Aqua: *smiles* Please to meet you. *Aerith: I've heard about your heroic and brave actions, Aqua. *Aqua: Thank you. *Xion: *smiles* I had no idea you were famous, mommy. *Aqua: *smiles* *????: I've gotta tell ya. You're one tough girl. *(Tifa arrives) *Aqua: ...? Who are you? *Tifa: Tifa's the name. *Aqua: Pleasure to meet you. * *World War II Veteran: *drunken* Excelsior..... *Snowflake: Who was that guy, DJ? *DJ: No idea. *Tammy: Probably no one important. *Xion: Maybe. *Jaden: You don't think-? *Jeffrey: Hm...nah. Couldn't be. * Lift the Hammer/Wield the Keyblade *(Thor puts his hammer on the table) *Clint: Whatever, man! It's a trick! *Thor: Please be my guest. *Clint: ...? Really? *gets up* *Stark: Clint. You've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up. *Clint: I've seen this before, right? *(Clint tries to lift the hammer, but is unable to) *Stark: Smell the silent judgement? *Clint: Please. Stark. By all means. *Meowth: This oughta be good. *Tony: *gets up* I'm never one to shrink from an honest challenge. *Jeffrey: Hm. *rolls his eyes* *Tony: If I lift it, do I get to rule Asgard? *Thor: Yes of coarse. *Tony: I will be reinstituting Prima Nocta. *Scamper: You? Rule Asgard? Pffffft. Please. *Discord: I don't know. This might be fun to see. *Tony: *tries to lift the hammer, but it doesn't even budge* Be right back. *(Later, he puts on a Iron Man hand and tries again) *Sylvia: Ain't happenin', metal man. *Xion: *shakes her head and smiles* *(Soon Rhodey joins Stark and pulls with an Iron Man hand) *Rhodey: Are you even pulling? *Tony: Are you on my team? * Rhodey: Just represent! Pull! * Tony: All right, let's go. * (They pulled together, but to no avail) * (Soon it was Bruce's turn) *DJ: Oh, boy. *Bruce: *pulls the hammer and pretends to act angry* *(Everyone was surprised, but Discord started to laugh) * (Soon it's Steve's turn) * Tony: Come on, Cap. * Steve: *starts to pull on the hammer* * (Somehow, it budges for a brief moment.) * May: Wow! That's as close as anyone's gotten so far! *DJ: Whoa! *(Steve tries to pull the hammer but to no avail) *Thor: *chuckles* Nothing. * (Bruce looks at Natasha, wondering if she wanted to try) *Natasha: Oh no no. That's not a question I need answered. *Xion: Anyone else? *Jaden: *smiles* I'll give it a shot. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Go for it. *Jaden: *starts to pull the hammer* ...! It's like it's glued to the table!!! *Alexis: Keep trying, hon! *Jaden: *pulls harder* I'm not giving up yet!!! *(The team watches as Jaden tries lifting the hammer) *Jaden: *pulls until* ..... Phew! Stubborn hammer. *DJ: Can we try? * Tammy: Please? *Thor: I don't see why not. *(The cubs prepare to lift the hammer) * DJ: Ready? * Tammy: I was ready before I was born! *DJ: Okay! 1...2...3! *starts trying to lift the hammer with Tammy* *Tammy: *pulls the hammer with DJ* *DJ: *growls as he pulls* Come on! *Snowflake: You can do it, guys! * DJ: We're trying! * Shira: *giggles as she watches* *(They kept trying, but couldn't lift it) *Tammy: I can't believe it. Not even my super strength worked. * DJ: Oh, man... * Snowflake: At least you tried. * Jesse: Who's next? *Rainbow Dash: Stand back, guys! I'll give it a shot! *Scootaloo: GO RAINBOW DASH!!!!! *(Rainbow Dash starts to try lifting the hammer) *Tony: It's gonna be a lot harder without fingers. *Rainbow Dash: Like you did better earlier! *continues trying to lift Thor's hammer* *AppleJack: *laughs* I could do better than that, Rainbow! *Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah? *AppleJack: Stand back and watch how a pro does it. *Rainbow Dash: How about this? If we BOTH lift it, you'll get one half of Asgard and I'll get the other half. Deal? *AppleJack: Deal! *Jeffrey: *to Jaden* Oh, boy. Here we go. *Jaden: They're at it again. * Apple Bloom: Go for it, AppleJack! * (Applejack and Rainbow Dash pull on the hammer together.) *Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches* *Steve: Are they always like this? *Jeffrey: Oh, yeah. *Twilight: Only when something involves winning. *(They kept trying to lift the hammer, but they were unable to.) *Rainbow Dash: *panting* I don't think... Asgard would've wanted YOU to be it's ruler anyway. *AppleJack: *pants too* Like you...could do any better. * Jeffrey: Who's next? * Tammy: Why don't you try, big sister? *Xion: ...? Me? Well...all right. *Bruce: This should be cute. *(Xion begins to try lifting the hammer) *Tammy: Come on, Xion!!! You can do it!!! *Xion: *growls as she keeps trying to lift the hammer* *Aqua: *smiles* That's my girl. *Jeffrey: *smiles* * (Though she tried with all of her strength, Xion was not able to lift the hammer.) * Xion: ...Oh, well. At least i tried. * Aqua: *smiles* It's okay, sweetie. You'll always be a winner in my eyes. *Xion: *smiles* I know. * Jeffrey: *smiles* * Lea: *chuckles* Please. I don't think you were able to lift it 'cause you're a short kid, Xion. Asgard wouldn't be in good hands if you ruled it. *Xion: ...! Oh, yeah? You give it a try then, tough guy! *Lea: *smirks* I will, short-stuff. *tussels Xion's hair* *Xion: *growls* I'll get you for that! *Midna: This should be funny. *(Lea starts to try to lift the hammer) *Xion: *smiles* Well? *Lea: Just warming up here! *pulls harder* *Midna: *snickers* *Tammy: *smirks* Well, Lea? We're waiting. *(Lea tries his best to lift the hammer, but he is unable to) *Lea: ...Don't even think about laughing. *Xion: *covers her mouth and tries to hold it in* *Lea: ...! Hey! *Midna: Step aside everyone. Let me show you how it's done. *Xion: You're gonna try it? *Midna: *smirks* Oh yeah!! *grabs the hammer with her hair and starts trying to lift it* *Jeffrey: *smiles* This should be good. *Midna: *struggles as she tries to lift the hammer* *Discord: *smirks* Having trouble there, princess? *Midna: Shut up, Equestrian Hot Dog!!! *Discord: *laughs* *(Midna keeps pulling until... A crack is heard!) *Midna: ...! OW!!!! *moans* I think I threw my neck out... *Fluttershy: *gasps* *Midna: *rubs her neck* That's it. I'm done. *(Fluttershy flies to Midna's side as she goes to sit down) *Midna: Thanks.... *Fluttershy: You're welcome, Midna. * Shining Armor: Who's next? * Aqua: *smiles* I guess I'll try. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *gets up and grabs the hammer, smirking* I was strong enough to destroy the χ-blade after all. *Xion: Go for it, mommy! *Aqua: *starts pulling Thor's hammer* *Jeffrey: *smiles* You can do it, honey! *Aqua: *pulling the hammer* Terra.... Ven..... Lend me strength....!!! *Meowth: Go, Aqua! *Jaden: Come on, big sis!!! *Midna: Go for it! *(Aqua uses all her strength to lift Thor's hammer, but to no avail) *Aqua: *sighs* You're right! It's a lot heavier to everyone else. *Jeffrey: *smiles* At least you tried. *kisses her on the lips* *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey back on the lips* *Jeffrey: I love you, Aqua. *Aqua: I love you too, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Joey: Alright. Who's next? *Discord: My turn next!!! *Midna: Here we go. *Discord: *grabs the hammer* When I rule Asgard, I will be changing it in a more chaotic environment. *Jeffrey: Oh, boy. *Discord: *starts pulling the hammer* *Fluttershy: *smiles as she watches* * * Patrick: I'll go. * Xion: *smiles* Good luck, Uncle Patrick. *Patrick: *smiles and starts trying to lift Thor's hammer* *Discord: *turns into a general* Come on, solider!!! Put your back into it!!! *(Patrick keeps trying, but is not able to lift the hammer) *Patrick: *smiles and shrugs* Oh, well. *Jeffrey: ...Hm. Maybe i should try. *Jaden: *smiles* About time. * (Jeffrey begins to try lifting Thor's hammer) * Clint: I'll be darned if he actually manages to lift it. * Jeffrey: *stops for a moment* Hm. I wonder. *turns into his dragon form* * Tony: ...! Hold on. I'm pretty sure that's cheating, Jeffrey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Sometimes you gotta give the impossible a try. *Thor: Well-spoken, Jeffrey. *(Dragon-Jeffrey starts to try lifting the hammer with his tail) *Jaden: *smiles and starts to clap his hands* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! * Xion: *giggles and starts clapping too* Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! * Aqua: *smiles and claps in rhythm with Jaden and Xion* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls as he tries to lift the hammer* *Tammy and DJ: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Jesse: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *May: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Alexis: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Snowflake: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Nails: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Atticus: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Mitsuki: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *(As the team cheered, Dragon-Jeffrey tries his best to lift Thor's hammer) *Beetles and Mavis: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Wander and Sylvia: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Twilight and Spike: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Discord and Fluttershy: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Bartok and Batty: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Gonzo and Rizzo: *clapping* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Midna: *claps* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Sora and Riku: *claps* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey Jeffrey! *Donald and Goofy: *claps* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: *claps* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Thor: *chuckles and claps* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *Clint: *claps* Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Jeffrey! *(As everyone chanted, Dragon-Jeffrey managed to make Thor's hammer budge for a couple seconds!) *(Everyone claps and cheers for Dragon-Jeffrey) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *cheers happily and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* You're my hero, Jeffrey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I know, Aqua. *Aqua: *gives Dragon-Jeffrey a huge kiss on his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Xion: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey and kisses his cheek* You're amazing, daddy!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks Xion* *Xion: *giggles* Awwwwww. I love you too, daddy! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *Smiles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I've gotta admit. That was impressive, big brother! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, little bro. *licks Jaden* *Jaden: AH! *chuckles a bit* Hey! Did you have to do that now?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* Ultron Attacks * Iron Man and Dragon-Jeffrey vs. Hulk *(Stark activates the Hulk Buster armor) *Tammy: Wow! Look at THAT suit! *DJ: Whoa! *Jaden: So that's the Hulkbuster suit Stark mentioned. *Dragon-Jeffrey: That's incredible! *Alexis: We can admire the suit later! Right now, we've gotta free the Hulk from that witches control!! *Aqua: She's right! *Jaden: Let's help Stark!!! *activates his Duel Disk* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Wait! This is gonna get dangerous! *Jaden: But, big bro-!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Jaden, please. I don't want you to get hurt, little bro. *Aqua: You're not gonna face the Hulk with Stark, are you, dear?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I gotta do something. Otherwise the Hulk will hurt innocent people *Aqua: *holds Dragon-Jeffrey's front right paw* Jeffrey....... Please be careful. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nuzzles Aqua* I will. *Xion: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek* Don't hurt Bruce too much. *Dragon-Jeffrey: All right. *licks Xion* *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Good luck and we'll be right behind you, big bro. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, little bro. *Stark: Alright everyone! Stand down!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls at Hulk* *Stark: *To Hulk* You listen to us? That little Witch is messing with your mind. Your stronger than her, your smarter than her. You're Bruce Banner. *Dragon-Jeffrey: He's right. You can't do this. She's messing with your mind. *Hulk: *roars angrily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Stark: Right. Don't mention puny Banner. *(Hulk throws a car at Stark and Dragon-Jeffrey) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Whoa! *Hulk: *punches through the car and at Dragon-Jeffrey and Iron Man* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snarls at Hulk* *Stark: Okay!!! *charges at Hulk, grabs him and drags him hard against the road* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chases after them* *Jaden: *watching this from the side* Ouch.... *Aqua: Poor Bruce... *Alexis: We'll just have to hope that Stark and Jeffrey can break that witch's control over him. *Xion: I hope so. *(Hulk kicks Hulbuster and Hulkbuster falls to the ground) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Tony! *(Hulk leaps at Dragon-Jeffrey) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Sorry, Bruce. *breathes ice at Hulk* *Hulk: *smashes the ice and breaks free* * Laying low *Lila Barton: *pets Tammy* *Tammy: *smiles and purrs* *Xion: *smiles* *Lila Barton: *petting Tammy* You're so lucky to have pet sabertooth cubs, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks. But they're not exactly pets. *Cooper: They're not? *DJ: Nope. *Tammy: We're not pets. We're Xion's little sister and brother. *Lila: Really? *Kairi: I know it's a little confusing, but they look up to Xion as their big sister. *DJ: *smiles* *Snowflake: *smiles too* *Lila: I still think you're lucky, Xion. We didn't think sabertooth's were still alive. *Xion: Surprised? *Cooper: Of coarse we are. *Xion: *smiles* I guess i am lucky. I've always wanted to have a sister or brother. You can imagine how surprised i was when i ended up having both. *Cooper: Even if they're cats? *Xion: I don't mind that. My family is weird anyway, and we're proud of it. *Kairi: *smiles* I prefer the word "unique", Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Right. *Lila: We heard about what happened. Sorry about the trouble you've gone through lately. *Xion: It's all right. *Cooper: Looks like you guys have taken a beating. *Xion: It's not over yet. A thing you need to know about my family is that we ''never give up so easily. *Tammy: We just need a break after the last battle we had. *DJ: Right. DJ's Training *Snowflake: DJ? Are you okay? You look angry. *DJ: *sighs* That Quicksilver. He thinks he's faster than me! *Tammy: Okay. So maybe you haven't caught him yet, but you can still do it, DJ. I know you can. *DJ: You really believe that? *Snowflake: *smiles* You're the fastest sabertooth ever. *DJ: Yeah? *Xion: With a little help, you can be faster, DJ. *DJ: ...! Really? That's great! *Xion: Daddy? Is the treadmill ready? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. It's all ready for you, DJ. *DJ: *approaches it* So.... this treadmill is a special one...? *Jeffrey: Built to handle your speed power. *DJ: Perfect! *gets on the treadmill* This will help me train my speed power! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Shira: Ready son? *DJ: *nods* Ready! *(Jeffrey turns on the treadmill at a normal pace) *DJ: *starts walking fast* *Jeffrey: That's a good start, DJ. Nice and easy. *Tammy: *smiles as she watches* *Snowflake: *smiles too* *Xion: Now pretend you're racing Quicksilver, little brother. *DJ: *starts running faster* *Tammy: *impersonates Quicksilver* "You didn't see that coming?!" *DJ: *runs more faster* *Xion: *impersonates Quicksilver too* "You can't catch me, DJ!" *DJ: *growls as he runs faster* *Snowflake: *impersonates Quicksilver as well* "You're such a slowpoke!" *(This makes DJ go even more faster) *DJ: I'm no slowpoke, Quicksilver!! *Aqua: *checks DJ's stats on the treadmilll* Wow! I've never seen him move this fast before!! *Jeffrey: At this rate, DJ will be much faster than Quicksilver in no time. *Shira: *smiles* Keep it up, son! You can do it!!! *DJ: *keeps running more faster* *Snowflake: *sighs romantically as she watches* Look at him go. *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: He's almost up to Quicksilver's speed record!! *Jeffrey: You're almost there, DJ!! *Diego: Keep going son!!! *DJ: *snarls as he runs faster than he ever ran before* *Tammy: Wow! Look at him go!! *Meowth: Go, kiddo, go!! *Jaden: Atta boy, DJ!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Snowflake: You can do it, DJ!!! I love you!!!! *(DJ keeps running faster until a little bit of smoke came from the treadmill) *Beetles: ...! Uh oh!! *Meowth: Whoa! *Aqua: I should probably turn it off!!! *DJ: One...more...try! *Shira: You sure, DJ?! *DJ: I won't lose to him again! *Xion: .... *nods* Keep it on, mommy! *Aqua: ...? *Xion: We can fix the treadmill if it breaks!! *Aqua: ...! *smiles* You're right. *Tammy: *impersonates Quicksilver* "You move at a snails pace!" *(This made DJ run more faster) *Aqua: You did it!!! You've reached Quicksilver's record!!! *DJ: ...!! *smiles* *Xion: *smiles* You did it, DJ!!! *Meowth: Yee-haw! Retrieving the Casket *(Ultron grabs Black Widow and takes her) *Hawkeye: NAT!!!! *Tammy: BLACK WIDOW!!!! NO!!!!! *Xion: *gasps* *Hawkeye: Cap, have you seen Nat?!? *Captain America: If you have the package, get it to Stark and Jeffrey!!! Go!!! *Hawkeye: You have eyes on Nat?!? *Captain America: GO!!!! *Tammy: But-! *Xion: We'll save her, Tam. I promise. *Tammy: *looks sad* *Xion: *hugs her* I promise. *Tammy: Ultron might kill her... *Xion: She's braver than you know. She'll be okay. *Tammy: *nuzzles against Xion for comfort* *Xion: *pets Tammy* *DJ: *stares at the casket* I wonder what's in here. *Snowflake: I guess we'll find out soon. *Twilight: *on a communicator watch* Jeffrey! We've got it! *Jeffrey: *on his communicator watch* Good work, guys! *Twilight: We're bringing it to the tower now. *Jeffrey: All right. See you soon. Vision *Stark: Jeffrey? Knowing you, I'm sure you're cautious about this, but Banner and I would like your help with this. *Jeffrey: Why me? *Stark: When you back out on helping us with creating Ultron, you probably made the smartest move out of us all. And maybe right now.... your cautious behavior is what we need to finish whatever is in this casket. *Jeffrey: ...All right. *Banner: What? Just like that? You're not gonna do one of your "second thoughts" moments? *Jeffrey: To be honest, Bruce, I'm running out of ideas. *Banner: I'm just as cautious as you are about this, but honestly, you willing to help us with this sounded too easy to me and Stark. *Jeffrey: Well...you two did make a mistake. I'm gonna help fix it. *Banner: Technically, Stark made the mistake. *Stark: Okay. I deserved that. *Jeffrey: So when do we start? *Xion: We start by uploading J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body. *Jeffrey: Right. *Xion: *smiles at Jeffrey* *(The android pops out of its casket) *Xion: ...! *hides behind Aqua's legs and hugs her* *Aqua: *gasps* *Nails: *shivers a bit in fear* *DJ: *gulps* *Snowflake: *looks nervous as she stays close to DJ* *Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Jaden: Someone should say something to it.... *DJ: *to the android, nervously* ...Uh...hi? *(The android looks at DJ) *Tammy: *snarls a bit and stands in front of DJ* *DJ: *gulps quietly* *(The android than looks at Aqua and Xion) *Xion: ...? *Aqua: *speaks telepathetically* Stay behind me sweetie. *Xion: *nods and stays behind Aqua* *(The android than looks at the CMC) *Sweetie Belle: *shrieks* * *(The android than looks at Thor) *Meowth: What's going on? *Alexis: I don't know. Whatever it is, don't provoke him. *Jeffrey: *glares at the android* *Patrick: *nods "no" at Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *stops growling* *(The android lunges at Thor!) *Tammy: *gasps* *(Thor tosses the android through a window) *Shining Armor: That's it!! I'm destroying that thing!!! *prepares to attack the android* *Patrick: No! Wait! *(The android looks out on the city) *Atticus: Wha.... what's it doing...? *Jeffrey: Hm... *(The android changes his appearance so that its wearing a costume) *Xion: Huh? *Spike: Wow! *DJ: Whoa... *(The android approaches the team) *Nails: *gulps* *Xion: *still hides behind Aqua's leg* *Aqua: *keeps Xion behind her* *Midna: *prepares her hair to attack* *Patch: *growls* *Jaden: *prepares his Duel Disk just in case* *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Now what is he doing? Battle in Sokovia * *(Several Ultron Sentries fly to the Helicarrier) *Maria Hill: Sir! We have mulitple bogies converging on our starbird flank! *Nick Fury: Show 'em what we've got. *(Suddenly, two of the Sentries get shot and blown up) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Whoa! Quicksilver's heroic moment *Quicksilver: *struggles to breathe* DJ...... It was.... *coughs*..... an honor........ to race..... with you........ *dies* *DJ: ...No...Quicksilver...please...*growls, then roars angrily* ULTRON!!! *Tammy: *sheds a tear* *Dragon-Xion: No... *Snowflake: Poor Quicksilver.... *sheds a few tears of sorrow* *(King Mickey and Princess Celestia sees what had happened) *King Mickey: ...He'll pay for this. *(Jaden, Dragon-Jeffrey and Patrick arrive) *Jaden: *eyes glowing yellow* What happened?!? We heard you roar, DJ!!! *Dragon-Xion: *sheds a tear* Quicksilver... *Tammy: *shedding tears* He gave his life to protect Barton and a boy... *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! No... *Patrick: *takes off his hat in respect* *(DJ angrily uses his super speed and super roar at some Ultron Sentries) *Snowflake: ...! DJ! Wait! *chases after him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm sorry, Quicksilver... *Jaden: *clenches his fists* Ultron....... I'M GONNA DESTROY THAT MECHANICAL MENACE FOR THIS!!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *roars angrily* *Patrick: I won't rest until his mind is eliminated for good!!!! *Dragon-Xion: This ends now!!! Epilogue *Jeffrey: Hm...so far, 4 Infinity Stones were found. *Jaden: And two are still out there. *Aqua: Now we need to find them. *Alexis: Right. Before someone else does. *DJ: *gulps quietly* *Princess Celestia: Perhaps this will be of help. *uses her magic to take out a book* *Snowflake: ...? *Twilight: *takes it* It's bookmarked to a particular page. *Midna: That should help. *Twilight: *opens the book and reads it* "When the universe was created, the remanents of the systems before creation were created in six "stones" of different purposes and powers. Mind, Soul, Power, Reality, Time and Space. Due to their dangerous destructive natures and dark uses over the centuries, they have been locked away so as not to power a much more dangerous weapon." *Snowflake: Whoa... *Spike: D-d-dangerous weapon?! *Twilight: "The Infinity Gauntlet. The Gauntlet is a weapon when powered with all six Infinity Stones, it allows the wearer to channel the power of the stones and control the universe!" *Tammy: *gasps* *Xion: We can't let anyone use a weapon like that! *Yugi: Than we can't let the last two Infinity Stones fall into the wrong hands. *Jeffrey: So it's agreed. We keep looking for the final Infinity Stones. *Jesse: Well we've already found the Mind Stone. So.... which ones are left? *Xion: *looks at the book* Well, the blue stone we found was the Tesseract. It's called the Space Stone. *May: *looks at the book too* And the red one, the Aether, is the Reality Stone. *Meowth: Hm...what about that purple one? *Shining Armor: *looks at the book* ...! The purple one, the Orb, is the Power Stone! *Jeffrey: *looks at the book* All that's left are the Soul Stone and the Time Stone. *Jaden: Than those are the ones we need to find. *Jeffrey: I know we'll find them. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Superhero films